


Such a Tease

by paynesgrey



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-04
Updated: 2010-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-18 01:10:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was all for Caroline, every kiss and every teasing touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such a Tease

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [the prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/tvd_kink/576.html?thread=8768#t8768) "Matt/Caroline, tease" at the [](http://community.livejournal.com/tvd_kink/profile)[**tvd_kink**](http://community.livejournal.com/tvd_kink/) meme.

It started with a feather.

Matt noticed it in Caroline’s room when she fell asleep to the TV, and he got bored with the silence and began to explore. He found the long ornate peacock feather sitting in a vase in her room.

He looked over at Caroline sleeping peacefully, and his eyes roamed over her body, taking in her tight shorts and black tank top that barely covered her soft tanned skin. He picked up the feather, smiled wickedly, and decided to play.

Lightly, he drew the feather over her calf, and he watched Caroline intensely as she began to stir.

“Wha…?” She opened her eyes as he continued teasing her with the feather, drawing it up her legs and in between her thighs. “Pervert,” she said with a pout, but her eyes told Matt something different. She didn’t want him to stop. She smiled lazily at him, and he crawled next to her on the bed, tracing the feather slowly over her thighs without leaving them. Caroline’s hands slipped under her tank top, and Matt stared as she brought it over her head. Her blond hair fanned over her shoulders, and her pert breasts bounced in his face.

She grabbed his hand, pulling the feather out of his grasp, and his hand fell over the heat between her thighs, hovering there and trailing upward to the waistband on her shorts.

He watched her lay her head back on the pillow, and in a breathy sigh she said, “Touch me.”

Strong hands started at the line of her jaw. He caressed her tenderly, and he watched as she closed her eyes, delighting in his sensations. His hands fluttered down her neck, and he felt her wince as his fingers drummed over her pulse. She relaxed, but the action unnerved him, and he wondered if someone ever hurt her there, and with a whisper in her ear, he assured her that he never would.

He marveled at her soft skin against his, and his hand rested on her chest, noticing the rise and fall of air in her lungs. Slowly, he trailed down, curving under her breasts and lightly touching each nipple as it pebbled against his fingers. He bent down and kissed them separately, treating them and then taking them into his mouth as his hand continued to move. Her breath became heavier, and he could only imagine the slow torture she felt with his touch. He smiled against her nipple and she moaned.

His fingers tugged at her shorts. He reminded himself, not so fast, and languidly he peeled the material from her skin, feeling her pelvis shiver against his palm as he pulled her shorts away and returned to her lacey pink panties.

For a quick tease, he indulged in a quick touch over the heat between her legs, feeling dampness already forming against the material. He tugged them away, and Caroline rolled her hips, arching toward his hand.

“Shh…” He steadied her, and he craned his head up and began spattering kisses on her face and neck. Caroline relaxed slightly, but he could feel the tense muscles clenching in her face. She made a noise as his hand dipped past her coarse curls, and when his fingers pushed between her folds, he could hardly contain himself.

But he enjoyed their dance; teasing her and making her want him.

“Matt…” she breathed. He found the bud of her clit, and he rolled the tip of his finger over it. She squealed slightly, and he took her mouth and deepened their kiss. She squirmed against him as he stroked her, his once tenderness turning into urgency. She sighed when his finger pushed inside her, soon followed by another one. He pumped slowly, feeling her legs clench around his hand.

She felt good; he couldn’t deny it. That soft slick velvet that pooled around his hand – he could only imagine being inside her, how warm and full she would feel, and soon he would. But for now, this was all for Caroline, every touch, every kiss.

He quickened the pace of his fingers, her slickness wrapping around his hand as her scent fogged around him. She moaned loudly as he left her mouth, and her fists clenched the comforter of her bed as she started to peak.

“Please…” she howled, and she made a cry of protest when his hand left her, and he couldn’t take it anymore. She shuddered slightly and her hands grabbed him, tearing at his pants as he pulled his shirt over his head.

“Caroline…” he whispered, jumping over her as they flung his clothes away and devouring her mouth again. She wrapped her arms around him and opened her legs, letting him in. He pushed against her, teasing the hardened tip of him on the sides of her thighs and against the swollen heat of her folds. He paused before going inside her, and he pulled from their kiss to see her eyes.

She looked heady and just a little bit pissed. “Stop teasing right now, Matt,” she demanded forcefully, and his good ole’ boy persona melted at the sound of her feminine boldness.

He chuckled and leaned toward her again, kissing her and filling her at the same time. She tensed her legs around him, rocking with him as they moved their hips. Matt groaned as he deepened within her, delighting in her warmth, her delicate muscles branding against him.

She was better than velvet, better than anything he’d ever allowed himself to imagine. With each stroke, each breath, and every slick push-pull within her, he started to feel unworthy – intimidated that something like this would ever happen between them.

Suddenly, he stopped, and she cried when he pulled her up, shifting their bodies and maneuvering through limbs as he set her in his lap and let her ride him, bringing him deeper inside.

“Oh, God,” she said, throwing her head back, and he fought gravity to push harder, and soon their pulsating bodies lost their sync – becoming wild and unbridled. Matt gripped his arms around her, bringing her in as close as she could get, and she moved so fast over him he feared he’d split her in two. She let out a cry, and she gripped his biceps, and after another spurt of deep movements, he felt his peak. He shuddered and she continued to bounce, and he spilled inside her as she made a wondrous, content sound against his ear. Her hands pushed against his chest, and he watched the glow on her face as she came – her body locking up around him as she held onto that brief moment before finally sighing and floating down.

Slowly, Matt leaned in and put a lazy kiss on her lips before drawing away and letting them catch their breath. He met her eyes, and the two of them grinned like naughty children as their hands explored, intensifying the sporadic sensations over their uninhibited exhausted skin.

Matt broke them apart and quickly brought her in his arms as they nestled in her bed. Caroline snuggled against him with her hand stroking his chest. Matt watched her eyes close, and his gaze shifted to the feather that had fallen to their sides.

He picked it up and began floating it over her skin again.

“Hey, stop that. I’m not ready for another yet,” she said, and Matt chuckled. “And that tickles.”

But Matt continued to tease her again, and Caroline groaned at him. “Matt!” she said petulantly.

“What? It’s fun. Look at the goose pimples on your skin,” he said cheerfully.

Quickly, she snatched the feather away and looked at him challengingly. She traced the feather over his nose and down over his damp chest. “How do you like it?”

Matt leaned back and grinned, and Caroline giggled as she brought the feather under his arms.

He looked at her playfully and arched an eyebrow. “Go ahead. Do your worst.”

END  



End file.
